El Cascanueces de la Opera
by MarisolPhantom
Summary: La historia de Hoffmann junto con la pelicula de Goodtimes, hice este fic usando a los personajes dle Fantasma d ela Opera, ojala les guste, Fic Navideño. No sean malos, veo que hay gente que lee mi fic y que no deja reviews, no sean asi y deje un review.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!, vengo a desearles una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo, y con ellos vengo a darles mi regalo que es este fic, a base de una historia de navidad muy popular "El Cascanueces"

Cuyo autor fue E. T. A. Hoffmann. Y a la vez se toman varias cosas de la película infantil que realizó GOODTIMES.

Disfruten del fic, y espero sus reviews.

Capitulo 1: Nochebuena

_Cuanto has soñado_

_Y al fin llego la Navidad, esta aquí_

_En cada hogar, chiquillos ahí _

_Y todos pueden compartir_

_La más bella época _

_Que tan bien nos hace sentir._

_Un bello momento para soñar_

_Una niñita que quiere amar_

_Y un Cascanueces, que conquistó_

_Y le entrega ¡todo su amor!_

_El rey Cascanueces y la reina Marguerite_

_Intenta a diario ser libres por fin,_

_Los soldaditos les van a ayudar_

_Pero el rey ratón no los va a liberar._

_Solo pueden del cielo ayuda esperar_

_Tus sueños se harán verdad_

_¡Si los sabes buscar!_

_Un bello momento para soñar_

_Una niñita que quiere amar_

_Y un Cascanueces, que conquistó_

_Y le entrega ¡todo su amor!_

_¡Su amor!_

Ya era Nochebuena y en la casa de la familia Stahlbaum el salón principal estaba cerrado, y la razón era que en ese salón aguardaban el árbol navideño y los muchos obsequios para los pequeños de esa familia. Estos pequeños eran la hija de 15 años Marguerite o como le dicen de cariño, Meg, y el hijo de 12 años Raoul, este par de niños estaban ansioso por saber que eran sus regalos de navidad, pero, se tenían que esperar a que dieran las 10:00 PM, así que tenían que esperar sentados en un rincón en la sala de estar.

Meg, era una linda niña de piel blanca, con los ojos cafés y el cabello rubio, lago y atado a una media coleta mientras vestía un bonito vestido blanco sin mangas y con un listos atado en la parte trasera, mientras que su hermano Raoul, tenía ojos azules, cabello rubio y aunque a veces se la pasaba molestando a su hermana, era muy buena persona, aún cuando le encantara jugar con sus soldados y cañones.

- Ya me aburrí de esperar – dijo Raoul

- Si, yo también, pero, hay que ser pacientes – le respondió Meg

En ese momento empezaron a tocar las campanadas del reloj, anunciando que pronto serían las diez de la noche, y por esa razón, ambos niños se levantaron rápidamente y fueron a esperar en la puerta del salón principal. Entonces se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a los padres de ambos, que eran la madre Antoniette Giry y su padre Philipe Giry.

- Muy bien niños, ya pueden pasar – dijo el señor Giry

Y ambos entraron corriendo a ver el árbol, que estaba bellamente iluminado por luces blancas, decorado con manzanas doradas, listones rojos y bellas esferas de lindos colores, con una gran y hermosa estrella en la punta. Mientras que en su base se encontraban los regalos envueltos en papeles brillantes con grandes y hermosos listones.

- ¡Que bonito! – exclamo Meg mientras se dirigía velozmente al árbol.

- ¡Que bien! – decía Raoul – mira cuantos regalos, no pensé que fuéramos tan buenos todo el año.

- Bueno, tú no lo fuiste, pero, yo lo fui por ti – dijo Meg

- Jaja Meg, cuidado o haré que mis soldados te ataquen.

- Como me asustan tus palabras – decía Meg con sarcasmo, mientras reía y desenvolvía a la vez uno de sus regalos que era un vestido color dorado con un listón rosado en el pecho - ¡Que lindo! ¡Es bellísimo!

En ese momento, el padre de ambos niños se acercó y dijeron:

- Es hora de ver el regalo anual del padrino Nadir.

- ¿Estas seguro de eso cariño? – Decía la señora Giry – tal vez deberían revisar tu reloj – aunque solo lo decía para que la curiosidad por ver el regalo aumentara en sus hijos

- Mamá, por favor – decía Meg – no podemos esperar más

- Si, Meg tiene razón – decía el señor Giry – realmente estamos impacientes.

- ¿Qué crees que sea? – dijo Meg a su hermano

- Con el padrino Nadir nunca se sabe, una cosa es segura, es algo grandioso – dijo Raoul

Y al quitarle la manta a un objeto que no se encontraba lejos, todos pudieron admirar que se trataba de un hermoso castillo mecánico, bien adornado, con lindos colores.

- Es maravilloso – dijo Meg

- No es maravilloso – dijo una voz en la puerta, que resulto ser, el padrino Nadir – les enseñare algo realmente maravilloso

- ¡Padrino Nadir!, ¿cómo entraste? – preguntó Meg asombrada

- Baje de la chimenea, como Santa Claus.

- Eso no es cierto, la chimenea esta prendida – dijo Raoul

- Un año más viejo, un año más sabio ¿no es cierto Raoul? – dijo el padrino Nadir y al mover un botón del castillo de juguete

Al poco empezó a emitir música y los muñecos que tenía en su interior empezaron a bailar, mientras que en una de las torres un par de niños mecánicos se movían fingiendo jugar y en la puerta aparecieron un par de soldados que al salir tocaban su trompeta.

- Padrino Nadir, haz que los muñecos hagan otra cosa – dijo Raoul

- Lo siento, pero, no se puede.

- ¿Puedes hacer que los niños salgan para que podamos verlos? – volvió a decir Raoul

- Eso no se puede, el mecanismo de los muñecos es así, haciendo que hagan lo mismo una y otra vez

- Si, bueno esta, bien, pero, ¿Cuánto puedes aguantar verlos hacer las misma cosas? – dijo Raoul antes de alejarse para volver a jugar con sus soldados

- Yo creo que así esta perfecto padrino Nadir – dijo Meg

- Gracias preciosa, ve al árbol y busca algo especial para ti – le dijo el padrino Nadir señalando hacía el árbol.

Y cuando Meg se acercó al árbol, pudo ver que a sus pies estaba un singular hombrecillo de madera que se ocultaba como si esperara el momento para ser descubierto, su cuerpo largo y fuerte, llevaba unas largas piernas y un cara que por alguna razón desconocida para Meg llevaba algo así como una máscara que le cubría la parte derecha del rostro, su forma de vestir era la de un hombre de posición y gusto. Llevaba una chaquetilla de húsar (soldado) de color violeta vivo con muchos botones y cordones, pantalones del mismo estilo y unas botas de montar preciosas, de lo mejor que se puede ver en los pies de un oficial, ajustaban tan bien a las piernas como si estuvieran pintadas. Desde el primer momento en que lo miro, a Meg se le hizo simpático el hombrecillo y fue descubriendo los rasgos de bondad y a la vez de tristeza que aparecían en los ojos color verde del hombrecillo. Meg lo cogió con sumo cuidado y delicadeza y se pudo dar cuenta de que en la boca del hombrecillo había dos hileras de dientes blancos y afilados y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era un cascanueces. A la vez que descubría que en la parte de atrás del muñeco se podían leer el nombre: ERIK,

- Con que te llamas Erik – decía Meg – que bonito nombre

- Deja que te muestre como se usa – dijo el padre de Meg antes de tomar al cascanueces, ponerle una nuez en la boca y… ¡crac!... salio el fruto de la nuez y se lo dio el señor Giry a Meg

- ¿Puedo tratar? – preguntó Meg

- Por supuesto, es tuyo – dijo el padrino Nadir

- ¿Mío? Oh padrino Nadir, gracias, solo le pondré nueces pequeñas, así no se lastimara, pero, ¿puedo preguntar… por qué lleva una máscara?

- Veras Meg, esa es una historia larga, una que después te contare, pero, mejor ponte a romper nueces con él – dijo el padrino Nadir evadiendo el tema

- Esta bien – dijo Meg, entendiendo la indirecta de su padrino

Y Meg le metía solo nueces pequeñas y no tan duras a su cascanueces, pero, su hermano, al ya haberse aburrido de jugar con los soldados, vio lo divertida que estaba su hermana con aquel muñeco y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo arrebato de las manos.

- Déjame intentarlo – le dijo, antes de meter en la boca del muñeco nueces grandes y duras – ahora trabajas para Raoul

- ¡Vas a lastimarlo! – decía Meg tratando de quitarle a su hermano su regalo tan preciado

- ¡Vas a lastimarlo!, ¡Vas a lastimarlo! – decía Raoul imitando a su hermana para molestarla y al intentar que el cascanueces rompiera tantas nueces grandes y duras, la pobre dentadura del muñeco se rompió dejándole la mandíbula colgando

- ¡OH, mira lo que hiciste! – Reprocho Meg – lo lastimaste

- Creo que ya no podrá ser un buen soldado – dijo Raoul devolviéndole a su hermana el muñeco dañado

- Has lastimado a mi cascanueces, ahora no te lo prestare – dijo Meg con enfado

- Sobreviviré sin él - dijo Raoul antes de volver con sus soldados.

Dejando a su pobre hermana llorando, mientras envolvía la boca del cascanueces con su pañuelo.

- Pobrecito, me mira con tanta tristeza y dolor – dijo Meg mirando hacía su cascanueces

- No te preocupes Meg – decía el padrino Nadir, quien lo vio todo – yo mismo lo reparare, para que quede como nuevo

- ¿En serio padrino? Muchas gracias

- De nada, pero, por favor, ya no llores – le pidió su padrino y Meg se seco las lágrimas.

Para después irse a sentar en uno de los sillones teniendo a su querido cascanueces entre los brazos. Hasta que se hizo ya muy tarde, ya era casi media noche, el padrino Nadir se fue ya a casa, los padres de Meg y Raoul ya se fueron a dormir y solo Meg estaba despierta.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Le decía Meg al Cascanueces, osea Erik – no te preocupes por Raoul, no dejare que se te acerque, y el padrino Nadir dijo que te dejara como nuevo

Entonces Meg se levanto y llevó al Cascanueces a un gabinete de cristales donde estaban sus muñecas, dulces navideños, y los soldados de Raoul, y Meg sacó una cama como para una muñeca.

- Esta noche dormirás aquí, y mañana veremos como…

En ese momento, el búho que esta sobre el reloj empezó a ulular y Meg volteo a verlo, y vio que el búho movía de manera extraña sus ojos y al acercarse, vio como de repente, vio como encima del reloj, aparecía… EL PADRINO NADIR

- ¡Padrino Nadir!, ¿cómo pudiste…? ¿Qué haces en el reloj?

- La pregunta más bien sería, ¿qué hace el reloj abajo de mí?

- Por favor baja, me asustas

- Si esto te asusta, deberías ver lo que yo veo venir desde aquí

Y entonces se empezó a escuchar que alguien se acercaba, pero, no era alguien, era varios, varios ratones que parecían un ejercito se acercaba y Meg se asustó, pero…

CONTINUARA…

**Notas de la Autora**: _Vengo hoy a ustedes, con este fic navideño que ojalá haya agradado a todos, como podrán ver para lo que conocen la historia del Cascanueces, modifique uno que otro detallito para darle mejor forma a mi fic, espero reviews de parte de todos y les digo: "Faltan cuatro días para Navidad" Adiós._


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!, vengo a desearles una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo, y con ellos vengo a darles mi regalo que es este fic, a base de una historia de navidad muy popular "El Cascanueces"

Cuyo autor fue E. T. A. Hoffmann. Y a la vez se toman varias cosas de la película infantil que realizó GOODTIMES.

Disfruten del fic, y espero sus reviews.

Capitulo 2: La Batalla

Como se dijo anteriormente, un gran ejército de ratones fue lo que poco a poco fue invadiendo la casa de la familia Stahlbaum, la pobre de Meg estaba asustada, pero, no tanto como cuando empezaron a salir ruidos de la pared, y al voltear su sorpresa fuera el ver como algo trataba de salir del muro y eso era… otro ratón, solo que DE SIETE CABEZAS, cada cabeza con una corona, con los catorce ojos color rojo sangre, que de verdad daba mucha repulsión, ya que era tan grande que más bien parecía una rata.

- Bien, bien, bien ya estamos listos para la acción, ¿qué me dice mi orgulloso ejercito? – dijo el rey Ratón de nombre Javet

- ¡SI, ESTAMOS LISTOS! – respondieron los ratones

- ¿Pues qué estamos esperando? – decía Javert - ¡AL ATAQUE!

Y todos los ratones se empezaron a mover para poder dirigirse hacía donde estaban los soldados de Raoul, y en ese instante mientras Meg miraba todo aquello, sintió como en el gabinete de cristales, todo empezaba a moverse y se oían pequeñas voces, el ejercito de Raoul, cobraba vida, así como todas las muñecas de Meg y demás muñecos.

- ¡Mi juego de campanillas! – decía Meg escuchando una suave musiquita.

Y no solo eso, también Erik empezaba a cobrar vida.

- No se queden ahí amigos, hay que luchar – decía Erik - ¡AMIGOS, HERMANOS, COMPAÑEROS! ¿ESTAN TODOS CONMIGO?

- ¡SI, ESTAREMOS CON USTED HASTA LA MUERTE! – respondió el ejército de soldados

- Pues entonces enfrentemos al enemigo – decía Erik mientras se dejaba caer desde el estante donde se encontraba y sin tomar en cuenta que esa caída lo podría matar.

Si no fuera, porque una de las muñecas de Meg lo tomo en brazos antes de impactarse contra el suelo.

- OH señor, por favor ¿cómo se le ocurre arriesgarse de esa forma?, esta usted enfermo y herido y ¿piensa ir así a la batalla? Sería mejor mirar como se reúnen sus valientes soldados, capitanes y generales que ya se están moviendo, quédese mejor descansando en mis brazos o si quiere en mi sombrero de pluma desde lo alto del gabinete de cristales – decía la muñeca de nombre Clara, pero, Erik empezó a patalear como un maleducado para que lo dejara en el piso y una vez ahí, puso su rodilla en el piso.

- Señora, en la batalla y fuera de ella estaré agradecido con usted hasta la muerte – ante esto, Clara se quito su cinturón de lentejuelas e intento ponérselo a Erik, pero, este retrocedió – señora, no gaste su cinturón en mi pues… - y sin decir más, se quito el pañuelo de Meg que le servio como venda y se lo puso como banda de campaña dando a entender que se sentía inclinado a Meg y que prefería su pañuelo al vistoso cinturón de Clara.

Regimiento tras regimiento desfilaron con banderas y música detrás de Erik y se fueron alineando, delante de ellos aparecieron los cañones de Raoul con sus artilleros y de pronto, se empezaron a escuchar las detonaciones de los cañones

Y entonces comenzó la batalla, tanto los soldados de Raoul, como muñecos en forma de tigres, dragones, leones, tiroleses, arlequines, cupidos, macacos y monos, atacaron a los ratones, que eran miles y se volvía la situación muy pareja entre los dos bandos.

Lo único que se podía escuchar eran, las detonaciones, los chillidos y gritos de los ratones y su rey, y los gritos de Erik dando órdenes:

- ¡AVANCEN AMIGOS, AVENCEN! – gritaba Erik

Pero un ratón enemigo temerario y ansioso por sangre penetro con audacia en la filas cortando las cabezas de los muñecos, y estos al caer, se abrió una brecha por la que el ejército enemigo avanzó matando a todo muñeco y soldado que encontraban. Y de un momento a otro, los ratones fueron ganando terreno.

- Son demasiados – decía Erik - ¡RETROCEDAN!

Pero los ratones siguieron avanzando hasta lograr rodear a Erik, (quien fue abandonado por sus hombres) para poder roerlo y dañarle las piernas, y el rey Javert se adelantó hasta estar cerca de él y dijo:

- Ha llegado tu fin Cascanueces, he esperado mucho este momento – dijo Javert antes de romper la espada de Erik, para darle muerte a nuestro héroe.

Pero Meg, quien presenció todo empezó a tener temor por su Cascanueces y dijo:

- ¡Pobre Cascanueces, NOOOOOO! – y sin saber bien hacía donde apuntó, cogió su zapatilla izquierda y la lanzó, afortunadamente logro dar al grupo de ratones del centro, donde se encontraba Javert, y de pronto todo desapareció, pero, esto provoco que ella cayera - Cascanueces, mi precioso Cascanueces – y se desmayó.

A la mañana siguiente:

La pobre de Meg estaba en su cama, después de desmayarse fue en el momento en que Antoniette, su madre, se preguntó si todavía su hija estaría en el salón y fue a ver, y se encontró con porción de los soldados de su otro hijo y otros muñecos rotos, banderas hechas pedazos y al pobre del Cascanueces Erik, roto, y sobre el brazo de Meg, a quien vio en el suelo sin sentido, rápidamente llamó a su marido y entre los dos la llevaron a su habitación, después de revisarla, vieron que no tenía ningún daño, que solo estaba inconsciente y desde el alba, Antoniette ha estado junto a la cama de su hija velando por ella y enfrente de ella Raoul estaba jugando.

- Raoul silencio, vas a despertar a Meg

- Cielos, ahora ya no puedo jugar a gusto

En los sueños de Meg, se podía escuchar levemente la voz de Erik triste que decía: _"Meg, haz hecho mucho por mí, pero, aún puedes hacer más"_. Y en ese momento, Meg empezó a despertar y lo primero que dijo fue:

- ¿Dónde esta el Cascanueces?

- Será mejor que te preocupes más por ti que por el Cascanueces – dijo su madre - ¿cómo pudiste quedarte despierta hasta tan tarde?

- Tuve que hacerlo mamá, el Cascanueces estuvo en peligro

- La única que estuvo en peligro fuiste tú, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada como para golpearte la cabeza? Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti

- Yo no – dijo Raoul – la cabeza de Meg es tan dura que primero se rompería el piso

- ¡Ya es suficiente Raoul!- le regaño su mamá

- Pero mamá – decía Meg – no fui descuidada, tuve que ayudar al Cascanueces

- Si, si, estoy segura de que lo hiciste, y ahora descansa y no te preocupes por el Cascanueces, él esta seguro y a salvo en el salón

- En el salón no – decía alguien al entrar, que se trataba del padrino Nadir – esta seguro y a salvo en mi bolsillo – dijo sacando a Erik ya arreglado, que hasta parecía nuevo

- Padrino Nadir, tú vives en tu propio mundo

- Vamos Raoul, dejemos solos al Padrino Nadir y a Meg

- Si, mamá

Y una vez que ambos salieron de la habitación, Meg miró enojada a su padrino y le empezó a reclamar:

- Padrino Nadir, que malo fuiste, se perfectamente que estabas encima del reloj, y luego tu viste llegar a los ratones y no pudiste ni sacar al rey de los ratones, ¿por qué no ayudaste al Cascanueces?

- No te enfades conmigo por no sacar al rey de los ratones; eso no podía ser, pero, además ¿a quien le importa que lo que pase a este viejo y feo Cascanueces?

- A mi me importa, y él no es feo

- Si lo es, él ha sido el primero en admitirlo, y si eres honesta lo admitirás tú también

- Bueno y ¿qué si es feo?, para mi es igual de importante

- Es maravilloso lo que acabas de decir, ¿te gustaría saber la historia de cómo el Cascanueces, llegó a ser el Cascanueces?

- Si, si padrino, cuéntamela

- Empezaremos como empiezan todos los cuentos, había una vez…

CONTINUARA…

**Notas de la Autora**: _Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews "Faltan tres días para Navidad" Adiós._


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!, vengo a desearles una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo, y con ellos vengo a darles mi regalo que es este fic, a base de una historia de navidad muy popular "El Cascanueces"

Cuyo autor fue E. T. A. Hoffmann. Y a la vez se toman varias cosas de la película infantil que realizó GOODTIMES.

Disfruten del fic, y espero sus reviews.

Capitulo 3: La Nuez Krakatuc

Había una vez… en un hermoso reino, la princesita del Castillo, la princesa Christine había nacido, era una preciosa niña de piel blanca, ojos cafés, cabello castaño, y un lindo y bien formado cuerpecito. Sus padres; el rey Piangi y la reina Carlotta estaban muy felices.

- No hay reino en el cual haya niña más preciosa que mi linda Christine – decía el rey

Mientras que la reina se la pasaba arrullando a su hijita.

- Tienes razón esposo mío – le contestaba

Con motivo a tan maravilloso acontecimiento, toda la Corte del rey re reunió para poder celebrar, torneos, comedia, y bailes de gala, pero mejor aún, se celebró un gran banquete a honor de la llegada de la época de matanza.

- Ya sabes como me encanta la matanza – dijo el rey a su mujer, y como ella bien sabía que eso significaba solo una cosa, que el rey quería que ella se dedicara al arte de la salchichera para el banquete

La reina se puso su delantal y empezó a preparar una gran caldera llena de sopa de morcilla, y cuando el tocino ya cortado en cuadritos, para tostarse, la reina oyó una vocecilla suave que decía:

- Reina, dame un poco de tocino yo también soy reina y soy tu hermana – esa voz, era de Doña Madeleine, reina de los ratones

La verdad es que Carlotta jamás la considero hermana suya, pero, por no parecer grosera le dijo que podía coger un pedazo de salchicha. Y Doña Madeleine se acercó y tomo la salchicha, pero, de pronto más y más ratones empezaron a salir y también empezaron a tomar pedazos de salchichas, hasta casi dejar con nada a la reina.

Para cuando el rey ya había mandado a que le trajeran ya su banquete, con poca gracia y mucho enojo pudo ver que todo su tocino no era más que simples pedazos todos roídos, y casi ya no había sopa de morcilla.

- ¿QUIÉN ES EL CULPABLE? – gritó el rey

- ¡OH!, querido Piangi, fue Doña Madeleine, quien junto a sus parientes los ratones, vinieron a la cocina y se comieron todo lo que había – dijo la reina llorando

- ¡Esto es imperdonable!, hay que vengarse – decía el rey, pero, de un momento a otro el castillo se vio invadido de ratones, por donde fuera había ratones.

Entonces mandaron a traer al relojero real, de nombre Nadir.

- Nadir, esta plaga de ratones es intolerable y tienes que hacer algo al respecto

- Si, su majestad

El caso es que el relojero inventó una ingeniosa ratonera que puso por todas partes, una trampa cuyo cebo era un pedazo de tocino, fue lo que poco a poco fue salvando al castillo de sus insoportables huéspedes no invitados. Y pues, como podrán adivinar, el rey y la reina estaban complacidos, pero, una noche en la que ambos estaban en la habitación de Christine…

- Vaya, vaya que bonita vista, la familia real compartiendo un momento, juntos, que ternura – era Doña Madeleine que salió de un hueco en el muro

- Al parecer ella logro escapar de las trampas, que Nadir puso – dijo el rey Piangi

- No te quites el sueño pensando en mí, no soy Doña Madeleine reina de los ratones por nada

- Entonces considera que tuviste suerte y sigue tu camino – dijo el rey

- ¿Suerte? Acaso dijo usted surte… déjeme decirle algo a su real majestad, yo tenía una familia como ustedes dos la tienes, eso fue hasta que las trampas me quitaron todo

- ¡OH Cielos! – dijo la reina Carlotta

- ¿Oh Cielos? – decía Doña Madeleine – te daré algo más que ¡OH Cielos!, chulita, por todas las colas de todos los ratones del mundo, juro que me vengare, pondré un hechizo en la princesa Christine, eso haré – dijo Doña Madeleine antes de irse nuevamente

Por miedo a lo que la reina de los ratones pudiera hacer, el rey mando a llamar a Nadir y al astrólogo de la Corte de nombre Andre.

- Ustedes son los más sabios de todo el reino – decía el rey - ¿qué debemos hacer para impedir que se cumplan las amenazas de Doña Madeleine?

- Solo hay una solución majestad, debe haber seis niñeras con la niña todo el tiempo, cada una deberá tener un gato para defenderse de Doña Madeleine – dijo Andre

La verdad la idea de Andre fue ingeniosa, y funciono, pero, por un tiempo, porque conforme pasaban las noches las seis niñeras junto con los gatos, se quedaban dormidos, y la niña quedaba sin protección, y fue exactamente esa noche, en que Doña Madeleine hizo su aparición riendo de manera maliciosa, saltó a la cuna de la princesita y recitó.

- Por todas las colas de todos los ratones del mundo, lanzó este hechizo sin gentileza, que esta princesa de la realeza grotesca sea sin asomo de vergüenza – y después de decir estas palabras, rió y se fue

Y de pronto se escucho un llanto espantoso, chillante y muy molesto provocando que las niñeras se despertaran y al ver en la cuna, sus caras reflejaron asombro y horror, el bien formado cuerpecito de la princesita con su cabeza de hermosa piel blanca, con unos lindos ojos cafés y perfecto cabello castaño, se convirtió en una cabezota deforme, con un cuerpo pequeño y encogido, con un par de ojos saltones y la perfecta boquita se volvió en una boca que llegaba de oreja en oreja, la reina casi se desmaya cuando le avisaron y casi se infarta cuando la vio, el rey estaba hundido en la depresión y mandó a llamar nuevamente a Nadir y a Andre.

- Te diré algo Pangi, no soportare esto mucho tiempo – dijo la reina escuchando el horrible llanto de su hija

- Tienes razón Carlotta, la culpa es de ustedes – dijo el rey a Nadir y a Andre – más vale que tengan alguna idea de cómo resolver esto sino quieren que su vida termine a manos del verdugo.

Durante cuatro semanas, ambos hombres se dedicaron a buscar una solución y al revisar libros, ver las estrellas, y contemplar las líneas del horóscopo de la princesita, pudieron ver la respuesta a sus plegarias, la palabra era: _Krakatuc_

- Ya esta la respuesta su alteza, hay dos noticias, una buena y una mala, la buena es que en presencia de la princesita un hombre que nunca se hubiese afeitado y sin usar botas deberá romper una nuez krakatuc y con los ojos cerrados darle a comer la pula, para que al dar siete paso atrás sin tropezar ya pueda abrir los ojos y así volver a la normalidad a la princesa Christine

- Maravilloso – decía la reina - ¿y cuál es la mala noticia?

- La mala es que solo hay dos o tal vez tres nueces krakatuc en todo el mundo – dijo Nadir temeroso

- Entonces ambos deberán buscarla, y no vuelvan hasta que encuentren la nuez y al partidor – dijo el rey.

Durante quince años, ambos hombres emprendieron un viaje por el mundo buscando a la nuez y al partidor, pero, si éxito alguno, viajaron por mar, por tierra, por aire, pero, nada hasta que volvieron a su hogar sin nuez, sin partidor y con la seguridad de que sus vidas terminarían con el movimiento del hacha del verdugo, al regresar después de tantos años, a la ciudad de Nuremberg Nadir vio a uno de sus familiares.

- Primo Nadir, que gusto verte ¿donde te metiste por tantos años? – ese era el primo de Nadir, de nombre Charles Destler quien trabajaba como arquitecto con ayuda de su hijo

- En un cansado viaje alrededor del mundo buscando una sola nuez krakatuc por quince miserables años – dijo Nadir lamentándose

- ¿Por qué no entras y me platicas? – dijo Charles y una vez adentró de su casa, Nadir contó toda la historia de la princesa Christine, de Doña Madeleine y de la nuez Krakatuc

- ¡Esto es cosa del diablo! – dijo Charles una vez terminado el relato – no te preocupe primo, estas salvado, si la necesitas tanto, pues te la doy – entonces Charles les enseño una nuez que estaba dentro de una cajita de color verde, la autenticidad de la nuez fue confirmada, ya que en la nuez se veían claramente grabas las palabras: Krakatuc

Tanto Nadir como Andre se pusieron a bailar de la emoción, de saber que sus pescuezos no serían degollados, pero, entonces Nadir dijo:

- ¿Una nuez Krakatuc?, ¿haz tenido una nuez krakatuc en tu poder?, dime primito ¿desde cuando tienes esta nuez?

- Jajajajajaja, pues no vas a creerlo, en serio que es algo tan gracioso

- ¿Desde cuando? – dijo Nadir ya desesperado

- Desde hace quince años, jajaja los mismo años que tú la has estado buscando – rió Chales, pero, casi se vio ahorcado por Nadir, quien fue detenido por Andre

- Nadir, cálmate por favor

- Es que, no es justo

- Ya tenemos la nuez ¿no lo entiendes? – dijo Andre

- Es cierto, ya tenemos la nuez – dijo Nadir ya calmado

- Ahora solo hay que buscar a un joven sin rasurar y que no use botas que rompa la nuez con los dientes – dijo nuevamente Andre

- Este ha de ser su día de suerte – dijo Charles – mi hijo jamás se ha puesto botas y aún conserva la barba, sus dientes son tan fuertes que podría ser un castor

El hijo de Charles, de nombre Erik, era un joven tranquilo, simpático, y bastante guapo, piel blanca, cabello negro, con un par de hermosos ojos color verde que brillaban, alto y algo fornido, no estaba afeitado y jamás había usado botas, por lo cual, era perfecto para la misión de Nadir, él trabajaba con su padre, ya que era un joven muy inteligente que era muy bueno en su trabajo de arquitecto, pero, también era un amante de la música, a sus cortos cuatro años de edad ya aprendía a tocar el piano, fue ese el mismo año en que su madre lo abandono al igual que a su padre, pero, eso no le afecto demasiado y siguió con su vida, ahora era un joven que tocaba a la perfección el piano, el órgano y el violín, cada año, cuando era nochebuena, tocaba en la oficina de su padre, por lo que sus vecinos, en especial las jóvenes lo denominaban como "Ángel de la Música" y así era como también llegaba varios clientes, pero, también poseía dientes muy fuertes y con ellos partía nueces, y por ello también se gano el apodo de Lindo Cascanueces".

Para cuando Nadir, junto con Andre y Erik, llegaron nuevamente al castillo, pudieron ver que había un gran grupo de jóvenes apuestos, que presumían de sus dientes antes de la princesita, ciertamente tanto Andre como Nadir se asustaron al volver a ver a la princesa Christine después de quince años, su cuerpecito encogido con sus manos y pies casi invisibles, apenas si podía sostener la enorme cabeza, la fealdad de la princesa aumentaba al fijarse que en su barbilla se veían rastros de una barba y arriba de su labio, había un claro bigote, joven tras joven iban pasando tratando de romper la nuez, pero, todos siempre salían con fracaso y con un tremendo dolor en la mandíbula, el rey Piangi, ya desesperado, prometió la mano de la princesa y el reino entero al joven que rompiera la nuez.

En ese momento, fue cuando Erik hizo su acto de presencia y pidió permiso para intentar, ninguno de los jóvenes fue de gran agrado para la princesa Christine como lo era Erik y pensaba: "Ah, si fuese este joven el que rompiera la nuez, y se convirtiera en mi marido…". Después de que Erik tomara la nuez Krakatuc se la metió entre los dientes, apretó y… ¡crac!... la nuez se rompió en cuatro, rápidamente limpio la pula y se lo entregó a Christine cerrando inmediatamente los ojos y comenzó a andar hacía atrás. Sin nada más que esperar, Christine se comió la pula de la nuez, y en un gran destello de luz azulada, recobró su belleza perdida desde hace quince años, convirtiéndola en una joven angelical, con una suave piel blanca, los ojos saltones desaparecieron dejando a un par de bonitos ojos color cafés y su cabello recobró su hermosa contextura rizada.

Todo se volvió en barullo, pues los gritos de júbilo del rey y la reina se hicieron presentes, junto con el sonido de las trompetas y tambores, lo cual desconcertó un poco a Erik, pero, logro dominarse y ya estaba a punto de dar el séptimo y último paso, pero, antes de que su pie tocara el piso, apareció Doña Madeleine reina de los ratones que dijo:

- Veo que has roto mi hechizo, bien hay un precio que debes pagar – todos pegaron un pequeño grito al ver a la ratona – por el poder que enmadera de ti pequeña Christine, Doña Madeleine lo hace de esta manera ¡para que puedas convertir a este joven en un Cascanueces de madera! – y de la mano de la reina ratón salió una gran rayo azul que cayó en Christine para luego pasarse hacía Erik, quien al terminar de verse envuelto en esa luz azulada, noto que de pronto la mitad de su cara se deformó siendo cubierta por una máscara y se vio convertido en un Cascanueces – Muajajajajajajajajaja – reía Doña Madeleine, pero, su risa se apagaba al ver como el Cascanueces se iba tambaleando y veía como Erik iba cayendo y esta trató de escapar, pero, se vio aplastada por el muñeco de madera – muy bien, haz ganado por hoy, pero me vengare, algún día el Cascanueces será destruido por mi hijo de siete cabezas – y Doña Madeleine, murió

Después de cinco segundos…

- ¿Oyeron lo que Doña Madeleine dijo? – preguntó Nadir

- Por supuesto, algún día su hijo acabara con el Cascanueces ¿y a quién le interesa? – dijo el rey – todo lo que importa es que ya pude recuperar a mi preciosa hija – y Christine fue junto a sus padres

- Tiene razón – dijo Nadir sonriendo – no hay nada de que preocuparse, una vez que mi sobrino se case con tu hija, él estará bajo tu protección

- ¿Yo? ¿Casarme con un feo Cascanueces?, debes estar bromeando jajajajajajajaja – dijo Christine riéndose de Nadir y de Erik, al igual que sus padres

- Vete de aquí Nadir, y llévate a esa cosa contigo – dijo el rey Piangi refiriéndose a Erik

Y una vez que Nadir se fue con el Cascanueces en sus manos avergonzado y humillado, fue alcanzado por Andre.

- Nadir, espera por favor, escúchame hay una manera para que tu sobrino no solo vuelva a la normalidad, sino que se convierta en un príncipe también

- Estoy escuchando – dijo Nadir interesado

- Él debe derrotar al hijo de Doña Madeleine y ganar el amor de una joven a la que no le importe su fealdad

- Ahhhh ¿y eso es todo? – dijo Nadir con sarcasmo antes de irse

Aunque esto no quedo así, pues llegaron a oídos de Nadir que el reino de la princesa y ahora reina Christine con su marido que era príncipe del reino vecino llevaron al país a la miseria, pues pensaron en ellos primero que en su pueblo y ahora su reino es un completo desastre, sin ley ni orden.

- Se lo merece – dijo Nadir

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

- Y esa Meg, es la historia del Cascanueces – dijo Nadir

- Es una historia muy triste padrino Nadir, la princesa Christine no debió comportarse así, yo lo hubiera amado aún si fuera feo, pero, ahora ella recibió su castigo –dijo Meg bostezando – puedes contar conmigo siempre Erik – dijo Meg al Cascanueces antes de recibir un beso en la frente de Nadir para luego dormir

A la mañana siguiente:

- Buenos días, hoy te ves mucho mejor Meg

- Gracias mamá, el Cascanueces también se ve bien ¿verdad?

- Mucho mejor, es cierto – dijo Antoniette viendo al muñeco – ahora mejor toma tu sopa cariño – y se fue

- Ahora lo entiendo todo Erik, ahora se que tú eres el sobrino del padrino Nadir, puedes contar conmigo siempre Erik, siempre contaras con mi ayuda – dijo Meg antes de desayunar

CONTINUARA…

**Notas de la Autora**: _Como siempre, espero ansiosamente sus reviews, ¡Faltan dos días para Navidad! Adiós._


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!, vengo a desearles una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo, y con ellos vengo a darles mi regalo que es este fic, a base de una historia de navidad muy popular "El Cascanueces"

Cuyo autor fue E. T. A. Hoffmann. Y a la vez se toman varias cosas de la película infantil que realizó GOODTIMES.

Disfruten del fic, y espero sus reviews.

Capitulo 4: La Batalla Final

Esa misma noche, en que ya Erik descansaba en el gabinete de cristal, y Meg ya hacía dormida en su habitación, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos que provenían de la pared de la habitación de esta, provocando que se despertara.

- ¡Los ratones, los ratones! – comenzó a gritar de miedo

Y efectivamente, era un ratón, uno solo, pero, con él era suficiente como para asustar a cualquier persona, sin importar lo valiente que fuera, porque este ratón, era Javert, el rey de siete cabezas cuyos catorce ojos brillabas a rojo fuego.

- ¡Dame tus dulces de navidad!

- ¡El Rey Ratón! - - dijo Meg aterrada

- ¿Me parezco a Luis Miguel?, ahora dame tus dulces de navidad o convertiré al Cascanueces en aserrín

- ¡OH, mi precioso Cascanueces!, no lo harás

- Por supuesto que si – y Javert comenzó a chocar sus grandes y afilados dientes en signo de advertencia

- Te daré cualquier cosa, con tal de salvar a mis Cascanueces

Y entonces Meg salió de su cuarto para ir al gabinete de cristal, para sacar todos los dulces que había ahí y luego regresar y dárselos a Javert.

- Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a entender muy bien niña, muy bien muajajajajajajaja

Al día siguiente…

- Meg, ya despertaste, ven que ya esta el desayuno – dijo Antoniette viendo a su hija en el salón pero, entonces vio que su hija estaba pálida y con los ojos rojos – Meg… ¿qué sucede? – y al ver donde su hija, que era el gabinete de cristal, vio que todos los dulces que guardaba estaban rotos, roídos y algunos ya completamente destrozados - ¡OH por Dios, Philipe mira esto!

Una vez analizada la situación, los señores Giry llegaron a la conclusión, de que un ratón (que comúnmente no había dentro de la casa) se metió al gabinete y fue el causante de tal desastre.

- Pobre Meg, esta afectada por todo esto, pero, ya veras hija, que pronto atraparemos a ese horrendo ratón – dijo Philipe

Pero realmente Meg, no estaba preocupada por eso, pero, de pronto se sintió mejor, porque creyó conseguir así salvar a Erik de ser roído por Javert.

En la comida, Meg habló con el padrino Nadir de lo que estaba pasando y este le respondió…l

- Tú sola puedes salvar a Erik del Rey Ratón, no será fácil, pero, si lo logras, tú te convertirás en una princesa

- No me importa ser una princesa padrino Nadir, ayudare a Erik, porque… porque lo amo

- Recuerda tu promesa a Erik, siempre ayúdalo, ayúdalo en lo que puedas

- Lo haré padrino, lo juro por el amor que siento por Erik

Entonces Meg fue ante el estante de cristales y se quedó viendo fijamente a Erik, y aunque fue de manera leve Meg podría jurar que los labios de Erik se movieron y con un suspiro este dijo: _"Meg, angelito de mi guardia, he de ser tuyo y tú mía"_

Y esa noche…

- Muajajajajajajajajajaja – una risa nada amigable empezó a sonar, despertando así a Meg, que al ver en su tocador, pudo ver nuevamente a Javert

- Ya te di mis dulces de navidad, ¿qué más quieres?

- Todos tus vestidos libros para empezar, y para demostrarte que soy un chico gentil haré el mismo trato de antes, dame lo que te pido y no convertiré al Cascanueces en aserrín muajajajajaja – dijo Javert hablando por sus diferentes cabezas

- Te daré cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a Erik – dijo Meg antes de ponerse a llorar

- Muajajajajajajajaja, no entiendo como puedes proteger a un muñeco tan feo y deforme como él, pero, esto como me esta gustando muajajajaja

Al día siguiente, Meg estaba paseándose por el salón principal preguntándose que hacer, "Por ahora Erik esta a salvo, pero, estoy segura de que el Rey Ratón pedirá más y más cosas hasta que no quede nada y convierta a Erik en aserrín, haré cualquier cosa para salvarlo, pero, es muy difícil" eso pensaba Meg, y entonces, al ver al gabinete de cristales, vio a Erik y pudo observar que en su cuello había una mancha de sangre, de seguro por la batalla pasada, pero, no se la había visto antes, ante tal cosa, Meg tomo cuidadosamente a Erik entre sus manos para limpiarle aquella mancha, desde que se entero que Erik era el sobrino del padrino Nadir, trataba de evitar mucho contacto con Erik, porque le daba algo de pena, pero, al tenerlo entre sus manos, el Cascanueces fue tomando calor y se empezó a mover, para poder decir:

- Ya has hecho mucho Meg

- ¡Estas vivo!

- Vivo y triste de que le hayas tenido que dar a Javert tus cosas para salvarme

- Pero eso no importa, si esta a salvo Erik

- Entonces consígueme una espada y matare al Javert, rompí la única que tenía en la última batalla

Y Meg hizo memoria:

_Flash Back: _

_Pero los ratones siguieron avanzando hasta lograr rodear a Erik, (quien fue abandonado por sus hombres) para poder roerlo y dañarle las piernas, y el rey de los ratones se adelantó hasta estar cerca de él y dijo:_

_- Ha llegado tu fin Cascanueces, he esperado mucho este momento – dijo Javert antes de romper la espada de Erik, para darle muerte a nuestro héroe._

_Fin Flash Back._

- Por supuesto, ahora lo recuerdo, por eso no podía regresar a la vida antes, no tienes que con defenderte – dijo Meg antes de ver como Erik volvía a ser un simple Cascanueces, lo coloco en el gabinete y se fue a buscar a Raoul.

Y al encontrarlo le contó toda la historia de Erik, de la batalla contra Javert, de cómo se convirtió Erik en un Cascanueces y…, bueno todo.

- Y esa es toda la historia Raoul, por eso necesito una espada de tus soldados

- ¿Así que el Cascanueces vencerá al Rey Ratón?

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Meg

- Que espero que lo que vayas a hacer no te descubran – dijo Raoul dirigiéndose al gabinete de cristales – y por otro lado, puede llegar el día que necesite un favor, así que ten – dijo antes de quitarle a uno de sus soldados su espada – este coronel lo retire ayer, ya necesita su jubilación y no necesitara de su espada

Y Meg le puso a Erik la espada en su mano derecha.

- Gracias Raoul, eres el mejor hermano del mundo

- Lo se

Esa noche, Meg no pudo dormir del puro miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, y a eso como a las doce de la noche, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos cerca de donde estaba el gabinete de cristales, y también se escuchaban chillidos. Pero, de repente, todo quedo en total silencio, Y Meg no sabía si salir de la habitación a ver que paso, o quedarse en la cama horrorizada, y cuando había tomado la decisión de salir a ver, antes de tomar la perilla de su puerta, se escucharon unos golpes suaves que la detuvieron.

- S-si, ehh… ¿es…?

- Si Meg, soy Erik, abre sin miedo, traigo buenas noticias

Y al abrir la puerta, Meg vio a Erik con la espada ensangrentada en la mano derecha, y una vela en la mano izquierda, con el brazo derecho ocupado cargando siete corona, y este al ver a Meg se arrodillo y dijo:

- Meg, tú has sido la que me ha animado y armado mi brazo para vencer al insolente de Javert, quien se atrevió a insultarte, vencido y revolcado en su sangre, yace ahora el Rey de los Ratones, permíteme ofrecerte en signo de victoria, las coronas del Rey Ratón, que vienen en mano de este rendido caballero tuyo, por favor acéptalas como un símbolo de mi amor

- ¡OH Erik!, te amo también – dijo Meg

Una vez que Meg tomo las coronas. Erik se puso de pie y dijo:

- Ahora que mi enemigo esta vencido, me sentiría muy honrado al poder mostrarte una porción de cosas bellas, solo has de seguirme unos pasos, por favor hazlo así querida Meg

- Iré contigo Erik, pero, no muy lejos ni por mucho tiempo, pues no he dormido nada

- Entonces tomaremos un atajo

Y Erik se dirigió al armario de Meg, y esta al abrirlo, Erik se metió jalando el cordón de una de los vestidos de Meg, y apareció de la maga del vestido una escalera de madera.

- Rápido, todos están esperando por nosotros – dijo Erik, antes de ver como Meg se hacía cada vez más y más pequeña hasta estar un poco más baja que Erik, y ambos subieron por aquella escalera.

- Que oscuro esta – dijo Meg

- No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos

CONTINUARA…

**Notas de la Autora**: _¿Les gusto?, espero que si ¡Falta un día para Navidad! Adiós._


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola!, vengo a desearles una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo, y con ellos vengo a darles mi regalo que es este fic, a base de una historia de navidad muy popular "El Cascanueces"

Cuyo autor fue E. T. A. Hoffmann. Y a la vez se toman varias cosas de la película infantil que realizó GOODTIMES.

Disfruten del fic, y espero sus reviews.

Capitulo 5: Final Feliz.

Y entonces una luz cegadora hizo que Meg se cubriera los ojos, pero, al abrirlos se encontró de repente en una pradera perfumada, de la que brotaban millones de chispas como piedras preciosas.

- Estamos en la pradera de Cande – anunció Erik

A poco se oyeron unos acordes procedentes de un bosquecillo que estaba al lado derecho de donde ellos estaban parados, entre el follaje, era muy fácil ver los frutos dorados y plateados que se extendían en las ramas de los árboles y de algunos arbustos, y entre ellos se empezó a escuchar la más melodiosa música.

- Este es el Bosque de Navidad – dijo Erik

- Ahhh es tan bonito – decía Meg maravillada.

Entre una cosa y otra, por ver diferentes bailes que se practicaban en el bosque, tanto Erik como Meg llegaron al Arroyo de Naranjas, luego a la Patria del Alajú, que esta a orillas del arroyo de la Miel, para luego pasar al País de los Bombones, para llegar a la Capital, así que se dirigieron a un lago que desprendía un olor a rosas, en el que nadaban unos cuantos hermosos cisnes plateados y que cantaban las canciones más lindas mientras se movían por las olas del lago, los pececillos diamantinos iban de un lado para el otro, como danzando al compás, entre las aguas rosadas de ese lago.

- Hemos llegado al Lago Rosa, una vez que lo crucemos llegaremos a la capital, y de ahí al Castillo Mazapán – decía Erik mientras ayudaba a Meg a subir a una góndola en forma de cisne.

Erik empezó a remar mientras Meg aspiraba el dulce olor que despendía ese lago, y también mientras recordaba todas las maravillas que acababa de ver.

- Este es el lugar más maravilloso del mundo – dijo Meg mientras veía a Erik

- Y tú eres la chica más maravillosa que existe – contestó Erik sonriendo.

- Gracias – dijo Meg mientras metía su mano al agua y cerraba los ojos.

Y Erik se fijo en el agua, y vio algo que lo hizo feliz.

- Mira la solas Meg

Y Meg al obedecerle, vio el rostro de una muchacha encantadora que sonreía.

- Es hermosa, debe ser una princesa, ¡Es la Princesa Christine!

- No, fíjate bien, es tu propio rostro el que sonríe entre las olas rosadas.

Entonces Meg volvió a ver el agua y ahora se veía a si misma vestida con elegancia y con una tiara en la cabeza.

- Pero me veo como una princesa

- Eres una princesa, y nunca ha habido una princesa tan bella como tú

De ahí ya no volvieron a decir nada más, hasta que al llegar a la orilla y bajar de la góndola, Erik dijo:

- Este es el Pueblo de Mermelada

Y al seguir caminando y ver como varias personas hacían reverencias al ver a Erik, llegaron a un gran Castillo que en sus muros tenían sombrados ramilletes de violetas, narcisos, tulipanes, alhelíes. La gran cúpula que estaba en el centro del edificio, lo mismo que los tejados piramidales de las torrecillas estaban sembrados de miles de estrellas doradas y plateadas.

- Este es el Castillo Mazapán – dijo Erik, antes de ver como cuatro muchachas se dirigía rápidamente hacía donde estaban ellos y lloraba mientras corrían.

- ¿Por qué están llorando? – preguntó Meg

- Son mis hermanas, lloran de alegría al verme a salvo – dijo Erik

Y al llegar las cuatro muchachas, todas abrazaron a la vez a Erik mientras decía:

- ¡Oh príncipe! ¡Oh hermano mío!

- Si, si, estoy bien – decía Erik mientras se separaba de sus hermanas y se dirigía a Meg – Esta es la señorita Meg Stahlbaum, hija de un respetable consejero de Sanidad y la que me ha salvado la vida. Si ella no tira a tiempo su zapatilla, si no me proporciona la espada del coronel retirado, estaría en la sepultura, mordido por el maldito Javert, Rey de los Ratones. ¿Puede compararse con esta señorita la princesa Christine, a pesar de su nacimiento, en belleza, bondad y virtud? No; pues yo digo que no

Las cuatro muchachas también dijeron "No" y abrazaron a Meg en agradecimiento por salvar a su hermano. Ya una vez adentro del palacio, Meg pudo contemplar un hermoso salón de baile donde estaba reunida mucha gente y la banda comenzó a tocar una vez que ella y Erik hicieron acto de presencia. Y en poco tiempo, sin darse cuenta, Meg estaba bailando con Erik.

_Miraba en el agua y me sorprendí_

_Que bella princesa estaba ahí_

_Trate con cuidado de hacerla salir_

_Era mi propia cara, al fin descubrí._

_La fiesta empezó, la música suena_

_Me debo apurar, ahí me esperan_

_Será esto un sueño, ¡que bello que es!_

_Bailando así hasta el amanecer._

_Bailando así hasta que salga el sol_

_Y entre mis brazos te de mi amor_

_Por las montañas y aún en el mar_

_Te buscaría sin descansar._

_Quería esperarte, estar junto a ti_

_Bailar sin descanso_

_Mirándote a ti_

_Despierto y me encuentro la realidad_

_Ya no soy la princesa del sueño feliz._

Y al terminar aquella canción, Meg abrió los ojos y vio que estaba de vuelta en su habitación, en su cama y con sus padres enfrente de ella con caras de preocupación.

- Pareces la Bella Durmiente Meg – dijo Antoniette

- Mamá pase una noche maravillosa, Erik me mostró su reino y comí estrellas fugaces que eran ciruelas de azúcar y navegamos por el lago rosa en góndola para ir al Castillo Mazapán y presentarme a sus hermanas

A pesar de la enorme sonrisa que la cara de Meg mostraba, era claro que para sus padres ese cuento era demasiado imaginativo.

- Que sueño tan maravilloso – dijo Antoniette

- No me creen ¿verdad? – dijo Meg antes de sacar de un cajo las siete coronas que pertenecieron a Javert rey de los ratone, dejando asombrados a sus padres por el metal tan extraño del que estaban hechas.

- Meg ¿de donde las sacaste? – preguntó su padre

- Me las dio Erik papá

- No seas mentirosa y dime la verdad

- Pero si esa es la verdad

- Meg, sino me dices inmediatamente de donde las sacaste tiro al Cascanueces a la basura – dijo su padre impaciente

- Snif, snif pobre de mi, pobre de mi – decía Meh llorando mientras estrechaba a Erik contra su pecho, en eso el Padrino Nadir entró diciendo

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué mi ahijada esta llorando?

En eso, los padres de Meg le enseñaron al Padrino Nadir las siete coronitas y le contaron lo que paso, y en vez de ponerse serio como era la suposición de sus compadres, se pudo a reír.

- ¡Por Dios! ¿No se acuerdan que esas coronitas yo se las di a Meg cuando cumplió tres años?

Obviamente eso era mentira, pero los padres de Meg, por no parecer ignorantes ante el asunto dijeron que se acordaban de ello a la perfección, mientras Meg abrazaba a su padrino dándole las gracias. Ya poco después del desayuno, Meg se paro sobre una silla enfrente del gabinete de cristales para ver a Erik de frente y decirle:

- Querido Erik, si tú vivieras de verdad yo no sería como la princesa Christine, yo no te rechazaría solo por ser feo, yo amo todo lo demás en ti… - en cuanto terminó de decir aquellas palabras, para Meg el suelo comenzó a temblar mientras que se empezaba a producir una luz cegadora provocando que se cayera de la silla y golpeándose contra el piso para luego desmayarse.

En cuanto Meg despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su recamara mientras que sus padres la veían con preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Meg

- Gracias a Dios que despiertas – decía Antoniette - ¿te gusta preocuparnos verdad?, ¿cómo pudo ser que se te ocurrió pararte sobre la silla y luego caer?

- Lo siento mamá

- (suspiro), Ya no importa, será mejor que te arregles, el Padrino Nadir ha traído a un invitado a comer

Al ir hacía el comedor Meg pudo contemplar que el invitado, era el sobrino del Padrino Nadir, un muchacho de piel blanca, con unos brillantes ojos verdes, que llevaba puesto un hermoso traje color rojo adornado de oro, con botas negras y era muy educado, aunque llevaba una mascara blanca que le cubría la mitad de la cara del lado derecho. Cosa que no le molesto en lo absoluto a Meg, lo que si hizo que se asombrara fue que el joven trajera para ella una infinidad de muñecos de mazapán y todos los dulces que el Rey Javert se había comido. A Raoul le trajo un sable que desenvainaba con orgullo.

Desde el primer momento en que vio al joven, Meg se puso colorada, pero, se puso más colorada cuando el joven le pidió hablar a solas después de comer, y una vez estando solos y en el salón, el joven se arrodillo frente a Meg y dijo:

- Distinguida Srta. Meg: aquí tienes a tus pies al feliz Erik, cuya vida salvaste en este mismo lugar. Tú con tu bondad característica, dijiste que no serías como la abominable princesa Christine, ni me despreciarías si por tu causa hubiera perdido mi apostura, y por ello deje de ser un patético cascanueces, pero, me quede con esta horrible deformidad, pero, si tú pudieras ignorar esta deformidad, si pudieras ver más en mi, hazme feliz Meg concediéndome tu valiosa mano, lleva mi corona y reina conmigo en el Castillo Mazapán, ahí soy el rey, y tú serás mi reina

Meg ayudo a Erik a levantarse y dijo:

- Querido Erik, eres un joven gentil y maravilloso, y estaré muy honrada de ser tu reina, sin importarme tu deformidad pues, lo que dije es cierto, yo amo todo lo que tú eres, tú eres mi amor, tú eres mi sueño convertido en realidad.

Desde aquel momento, Meg quedó comprometida y al cabo de un año, Erik llegó a buscarla en un coche de oro tirado por caballos plateados. En la boda bailaron veintiún mil personajes adornados con perlas y diamantes, y Meg se convirtió en reina de un país con bosques navideños, alegres ciudades y un bello Palacio Mazapán.

_Un arcóiris, cruza el mar_

_Ven y baila junto a mí_

_Solo así me harás feliz._

_Mi princesa tú serás_

_Yo seré tu esposo fiel_

_Un dulce amor como la miel._

_Un sueño que se hace realidad_

_Mi sueño y no quiero despertar_

_Mi amor tendrás por siempre_

_Cree en mí y tus sueños vivirás._

_Un arcóiris, cruza el mar_

_Ven y baila junto a mí_

_Solo así me harás feliz._

_Mi princesa tú serás_

_También todo mi amor tendrás_

_Harás mis sueños realidad._

_Un sueño que se hace realidad_

_Mi sueño y no quiero despertar_

_Mi amor tendrás por siempre_

_Cree en mí y tus sueños serán…_

_Un sueño que se hace realidad_

_Mi sueño y no quiero despertar_

_Mi amor tendrás por siempre_

_Cree en mí y tus sueños vivirás._

**FIN.**

**Notas de la Autora**: _Espero les haya gustado este fic que hizo con mucho cariño para ustedes, ¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!_


End file.
